


Two shakey uncles hoping to the beat

by Gay_ass_spork



Category: Here U Are (Webcomic)
Genre: AI wrote this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_ass_spork/pseuds/Gay_ass_spork
Summary: I put some stuff in an AI and got this. laughed for like thirty minutes
Relationships: Li Huan/Yu Yang (Here U Are)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Two shakey uncles hoping to the beat

YuYang was thinking about Lihuan again. Lihuan was a nervous Lover with tall hand and short face.

YuYang walked over to the window and reflected on his tense surroundings. He had always loved quiet Memorial Hospital with its wide, wide-eyed Windows. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel sad.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the a nervous figure of Lihuan .

YuYang gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a frail, tall, tea drinker with skinny hand and fragile face. His friends saw him as a gentle, grotesque Glass. Once, he had even made a cup of tea for an outstanding YuYang.

But not even a frail person who had once made a cup of tea for an outstanding YuYang, was prepared for what Lihuan had in store today.

The rain hammered like beeping birds, making YuYang accepting. YuYang grabbed a white Lamp that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.

As YuYang stepped outside and Lihuan came closer, he could see the round smile on his face.

Lihuan gazed with the affection of 3002 gloomy deafening dog. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want time."

YuYang looked back, even more accepting and still fingering the white Lamp. "Lihuan, goodbye," he replied.

They looked at each other with tense feelings, like two skinny, stupid squirrels panicking at a very tired death, which had melancholy music playing in the background and two shakey uncles hoping to the beat.

YuYang studied Lihuan's tall hand and short face. Eventually, he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," began YuYang in apologetic tones, "but I don't feel the same way, and I never will. I just don't love you Lihuan."

Lihuan looked devastated, his emotions raw like a modern, many Monitor.

YuYang could actually hear Lihuan's emotions shatter into 2352 pieces. Then the nervous Lover hurried away into the distance.

Not even a cup of tea would calm YuYang's nerves tonight.

THE END


End file.
